This invention relates to a binding apparatus, and more particularly, to a binder heating apparatus.
It is desirable in some situations to bind a stack of loose sheets of paper, such as a report, into a binder cover. In one arrangement this can be done using a ring binder. In another binding apparatus, plastic strips are applied on opposite sides of the sheets to be bound, posts extend between the plastic strips, and the posts are then heat-staked to the strips so as to trap and bind the sheets therebetween.
In another apparatus, as shown in French publication No. 2546822, Registration No. 8309098, there is a heated binder apparatus in which loose sheets are bound in a binder cover between front and back covers using a heated adhesive system along the spine thereof. In this apparatus, electrodes extend along the length of the spine and outwardly of the binder and a meltable adhesive is applied to the electrodes. When a current is applied to the electrodes, heat is generated to cause the adhesive to flow. A disadvantage to that system relates to the fact that the electrodes extend beyond the cover to engage the exposed contacts for activating the electrodes and the adhesive.
The apparatus as shown in the French patent is not attractive from a commercial point of view since the user would need to use the particular apparatus as shown, clip the electrodes from the binder after binding, and the electrode connections are exposed during heating.
It is an object of this invention to provide a binder heating apparatus for heat binding sheets of paper in a binder, which apparatus is attractive, safe and easy to use.
It is a further object that the apparatus be constructed for ease of manufacture, maintenance and use.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.